Modern pentathlon at the 2016 Summer Olympics – Women's
The women's modern pentathlon at the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro was held on 19 August. Three venues were used: Deodoro Aquatics Centre (swimming), Deodoro Stadium (horse-riding and combined running and shooting) and Youth Arena (fencing).1 The medals were presented by Claudia Bokel, IOC member, Germany and Klaus Schormann, President of the UIPM. Contents 1 Competition format 2 Schedule 3 Results 4 Records 5 References Competition format The modern pentathlon consisted of five events, all held on the same day. The format was slightly different from the typical modern pentathlon, with two events combined at the end.2 Fencing: A round-robin, one-touch épée competition. Score was based on winning percentage. Swimming: A 200 m freestyle race. Score was based on time. Riding: A show jumping competition. Score based on penalties for fallen bars, refusals, falls, and being over the time limit. Combined running/shooting: A 3 km run with pistol shooting (the athlete must hit five targets in 70 seconds) every kilometre. Starts were staggered based on points from the previous three events. Schedule All times are UTC-3 Date Time Round Thursday, 18 August 2016 10:00 Fencing (Ranking Round) Friday, 19 August 2016 12:00 Swimming 14:00 Fencing (Bonus Round) 15:30 Riding 18:00 Combined running/shooting Results Thirty-six athletes participated. Key ♦ The highest mark recorded in each event is highlighted in yellow with a diamond symbol. Rank Country Athlete Swimming Time (pts) Fencing Victories (pts) Riding Time (pts) Combined Time (pts) Total 1st, gold medalist(s) Australia Chloe Esposito 2:12.38 (303) 19 (215) 77.60 (284) 12:10.19 (570) 1372 OR 2nd, silver medalist(s) France Élodie Clouvel 2:08.62 (315) 21 (227) 70.05 (293) 12:59.06 (521) 1356 3rd, bronze medalist(s) Poland Oktawia Nowacka 2:16.67 (290) 27 (264)♦ 70.69 (293) 13:18.50 (502) 1349 4 China Chen Qian 2:18.75 (284) 22 (232) 76.67 (292) 12:45.07 (535) 1343 5 Germany Annika Schleu 2:19.34 (282) 17 (202) 68.06 (293) 12:21.95 (559) 1336 6 Great Britain Kate French 2:16.17 (292) 17 (202) 75.49 (300)♦ 12:43.08 (537) 1331 7 Ireland Natalya Coyle 2:17.38 (288) 19 (215) 73.69 (300)♦ 12:58.13 (522) 1325 8 Italy Alice Sotero 2:12.63 (303) 20 (221) 72.91 (279) 13:00.47 (520) 1323 9 Great Britain Samantha Murray 2:10.81 (308) 14 (192) 73.23 (279) 12:38.54 (542) 1321 10 Kazakhstan Yelena Potapenko 2:11.52 (306) 17 (202) 73.74 (293) 13:07.48 (513) 1314 11 Mexico Tamara Vega 2:16.89 (290) 15 (190) 72.93 (300)♦ 12:49.39 (531) 1311 12 Russia Donata Rimšaitė 2:22.09 (274) 17 (202) 77.20 (284) 12:32.67 (548) 1308 13 Japan Natsumi Tomonaga 2:15.63 (294) 15 (190) 77.03 (298) 12:55.44 (525) 1307 14 South Korea Kim Sun-woo 2:16.06 (292) 16 (197) 75.52 (300)♦ 13:04.28 (516) 1305 15 Russia Gulnaz Gubaydullina 2:07.94 (317)♦ OR 8 (148) 78.91 (290) 12:30.76 (550) 1305 16 Canada Melanie McCann 2:20.81 (278) 23 (240) 75.75 (300)♦ 13:42.43 (478) 1296 17 Hungary Sarolta Kovács 2:09.02 (313) 17 (203) 79.04 (268) 13:17.09 (503) 1287 18 China Zhang Xiaonan 2:22.67 (272) 22 (234) 75.72 (279) 13:20.79 (500) 1285 19 Poland Anna Maliszewska 2:20.30 (280) 16 (200) 79.41 (282) 13:01.21 (519) 1281 20 United States Margaux Isaksen 2:19.91 (281) 18 (209) 70.24 (293) 13:23.90 (497) 1280 21 Guatemala Isabel Brand 2:22.57 (273) 14 (184) 72.88 (293) 12:54.11 (526) 1276 22 Belarus Anastasiya Prokopenko 2:25.69 (263) 10 (162) 76.28 (289) 12:22.98 (558) 1272 23 Brazil Yane Marques 2:14.30 (298) 16 (196) 72.28 (286) 13:31.64 (489) 1269 24 Italy Claudia Cesarini 2:20.85 (278) 17 (205) 87.95 (261) 13:04.34 (516) 1260 25 United States Isabella Isaksen 2:20.20 (280) 20 (221) 80.31 (285) 13:51.96 (469) 1255 26 Czech Republic Barbora Kodedová 2:24.70 (266) 20 (220) 106.28 (249) 13:25.36 (495) 1230 27 Hungary Zsófia Földházi 2:12.05 (304) 11 (168) 119.34 (222) 12:46.02 (534) 1228 28 Argentina Iryna Khokhlova 2:19.77 (281) 14 (184) 90.01 (268) 13:53.53 (467) 1200 29 Lithuania Ieva Serapinaitė 2:14.43 (297) 15 (190) 69.50 (265) 14:29.68 (431) 1183 30 Ukraine Anastasiya Spas 2:14.54 (297) 16 (196) 120.69 (221) 15:16.82 (384) 1098 31 Lithuania Laura Asadauskaite 2:21.01 (277) 19 (216) E (0) 12:01.01 (579)♦ OR 1072 32 Germany Lena Schöneborn 2:21.74 (275) 24 (244) E (0) 12:54.21 (526) 1045 33 Canada Donna Vakalis 2:22.12 (274) 22 (233) E (0) 13:36.19 (484) 991 34 Cuba Leydi Moya 2:15.75 (293) 14 (184) E (0) 13:11.07 (509) 986 35 Turkey İlke Özyüksel 2:17.79 (287) 10 (160) E (0) 12:49.98 (531) 978 36 Egypt Haydy Morsy 2:26.11 (262) 14 (184) E (0) 13:24.93 (496) 942 Records Broken Olympic records during the 2016 Summer Olympics Total Chloe Esposito (AUS) 1372 pts. Swimming Gulnaz Gubaydullina (RUS) 2:07.94 Running Laura Asadauskaitė (LTU) 11:16.40 Combined Laura Asadauskaitė (LTU) 12:01.01 Shooting - 1 session of 5 shots Zsofia Foldhazi (HUN) 8.56 Shooting - 4 session of 20 shots Zsofia Foldhazi (HUN) 39.62 References 1.Jump up ^ "Modern Pentathlon". 2016 Summer Olympics. Retrieved 20 August 2016. Category:Modern pentathlon at the 2016 Summer Olympics Category:2016 in women's sport